W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXII
Przez jakiś czas ze zmęczenia i ze wzruszenia nie mógł ani słowa przemówić i stał dysząc ciężko przed leżącym na łóżku człowiekiem, który milczał także i patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem graniczącym niemal z nieprzytomnością. Wreszcie zawołał: - Nasibu, jesteś? - Jestem, panie - odpowiedział mały Murzynek. - Czy widzisz kogo i czy kto stoi przede mną? Lecz zanim malec zdołał odpowiedzieć, Staś odzyskał mowę: - Panie - rzekł - nazywam się Stanisław Tarkowski. Uciekliśmy z małą miss Rawlison z niewoli derwiszów i ukrywamy się w dżungli. Ale Nel jest ciężko chora, więc błagam cię dla niej o pomoc. Nieznajomy patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, mrugając oczyma, po czym przetarł ręką czoło. - Słyszę, nie tylko widzę - ozwał się sam do siebie. -To nie złudzenie!... Co? pomoc? Ja sam potrzebuję pomocy. Jestem ranny. Nagle jednak otrząsnął się jakby z sennych przywidzeń lub odrętwienia, spojrzał przytomniej i z błyskiem radości w oczach rzekł: - Biały chłopiec!... Jeszcze widzę białego!... Witam cię, ktokolwiek jesteś. Mówiłeś o jakiejś chorej? Czego ode mnie żądasz? Staś powtórzył, że tą chorą jest Nel, córka pana Rawlisona, jednego z dyrektorów kanału, że miała już dwa ataki febry i że musi umrzeć, jeśli nie będzie miała chininy, by zapobiec trzeciemu. - Dwa ataki - to źle! - odpowiedział nieznajomy. -Ale chininy mogę ci dać ile chcesz. Mam jej kilka słoików, które nie przydadzą mi się już na nic. Tak mówiąc kazał małemu Nasibu podać sobie duże blaszane pudło, które było widocznie apteczką podróżną, wydobył z niego dwa spore słoiki napełnione białym proszkiem i wręczył je Stasiowi. - Oto połowa tego, co mam. Wystarczy to choćby na rok... Staś miał ochotę krzyczeć po prostu z radości, więc począł mu dziękować z takim uniesieniem, jakby mu o własne życie chodziło. A nieznajomy skinął kilkakrotnie głową i rzekł: - Dobrze, dobrze. Nazywam się Linde, jestem Szwajcar z Zurychu... Dwa dni temu miałem wypadek: ranił mnie ciężko dziki ndiri. Następnie zwrócił się do czarnego malca. - Nasibu, nałóż mi fajkę. Po czym do Stasia: - W nocy mam zawsze większą gorączkę i trochę mi się troi w głowie. Ale fajka rozjaśnia mi myśli. Wszak mówiłeś, że uciekliście z niewoli derwiszów i ukrywacie się w dżungli? Czy tak? - Tak, panie, mówiłem. - I co zamierzacie czynić? - Uciec do Abisynii. - Wpadniecie w ręce mahdystów, których oddziały włóczą się po całym pograniczu. - Nie możemy jednak przedsięwziąć nic innego. - Ach! jeszcze przed miesiącem ja mógłbym był dać wam pomoc. Ale teraz jestem sam, tylko na łasce bożej i tego czarnego chłopca. Staś spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - A ten obóz? - To obóz śmierci. - A ci Murzyni? - Ci Murzyni śpią i nie rozbudzą się więcej. - Nie rozumiem... - Chorzy są na śpiączkę W ostatnich czasach przekonano się, że chorobę tę szczepi ludziom przez ukąszenie ta sama mucha tse-tse, która zabija woły i konie. Jednakże ukąszenie jej sprowadza śpiączkę tylko w pewnych okolicach. Za czasów powstania Mahdiego przyczyna choroby nie była jeszcze znana. . To są ludzie znad Wielkich Jezior, gdzie ta straszna choroba panuje ciągle - i zapadli na nią wszyscy prócz tych, którzy przedtem pomarli na ospę. Został mi tylko ten jeden chłopak... Stasia uderzyło teraz dopiero to, że w chwili, w której zsunął się był do wąwozu, żaden Murzyn nie poruszył się, nie drgnął nawet - i że w czasie całej rozmowy spali wszyscy: jedni z głowami opartymi o skałę, drudzy z pospuszczanymi na piersi. - Śpią i nie rozbudzą się już? - zapytał, jakby jeszcze nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co usłyszał. A Linde rzekł: - Ach, to trupiarnia ta Afryka!... Lecz dalsze słowa przerwał mu tupot koni, które przestraszywszy się czegoś w dżungli, poprzyskakiwały na swych spętanych nogach do krawędzi doliny, chcąc być bliżej ludzi i światła. - To nic, to konie! - ozwał się znów Szwajcar. -Zabrałem je mahdystom, których pobiłem kilka tygodni temu. Było ich ze trzystu, a może i więcej. Ale oni mieli przeważnie dzidy, a moi ludzie remingtony, które tam stoją oto pod ścianą bez żadnego już pożytku. Jeśli ci brak broni albo nabojów, to bierz ile chcesz. Weź także i konia: prędzej na nim wrócisz do twojej chorej. Ile ona ma lat? - Osiem - odpowiedział Staś. - Więc to jeszcze dziecko... Niechże Nasibu da ci dla niej herbaty, ryżu, kawy i wina... Bierz, co chcesz, z zapasów, a jutro przyjeżdżaj po nowe. - Wrócę z pewnością, żeby panu raz jeszcze podziękować z całego serca i pomóc mu, w czym potrafię. A Linde rzekł: - Dobrze choć popatrzyć na europejską twarz. Jeśli przyjedziesz wcześniej, to będę przytomniejszy. Teraz gorączka znowu mnie chwyta, bo cię widzę podwójnie. Czy was dwóch stoi nade mną?... Nie!... Wiem, że jesteś jeden i że to tylko gorączka... Ach, ta Afryka!... I przymknął oczy. W kwadrans później Staś wyruszył z powrotem z tego dziwnego obozu snu i śmierci, ale tym razem konno. Noc jeszcze była głęboka, ale on już nie zważał na żadne niebezpieczeństwa, z którymi mógł się spotkać w wysokich trawach. Trzymał się jednak bliżej rzeki przypuszczając, że oba wąwozy muszą na nią wychodzić. Wracać było zresztą znacznie łatwiej, gdyż w ciszy nocnej dochodził z daleka szum wodospadu, a przy tym obłoki rozproszyły się na zachodniej stronie nieba i prócz księżyca świeciło mocno światło zodiakalne. Chłopiec kłuł konia w boki końcami szerokich arabskich strzemion i leciał trochę jak na złamanie karku mówiąc sobie w duszy: "Co mi tam lwy i pantery! - ja mam chininę dla mojej małej!" I co chwila dotykał ręką słoików, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że je naprawdę posiada i że to wszystko nie było snem. Rozmaite myśli i obrazy przesuwały mu się przez głowę. Widział rannego Szwajcara, dla którego czuł ogromną wdzięczność i nad którym litował się tym serdeczniej, że w czasie rozmowy brał go z początku za wariata: widział małego Nasibu z okrągłą jak kula czaszką i szeregi śpiących pagazich, i lufy opartych o skały remingtonów połyskujące w ogniu. Był prawie pewien, że ta bitwa, o której wspominał Linde, była z oddziałem Smaina - i dziwnie wydało mu się pomyśleć, że może i Smain poległ. Te widzenia mieszały mu się z nieustającą myślą o Nel. Wyobrażał sobie, jak ona się zdziwi zobaczywszy jutro cały słoik chininy i że go chyba weźmie za cudotwórcę. "Ach - mówił sobie - gdybym był stchórzył i nie poszedł przekonać się, skąd pochodzi ten dym, nie darowałbym sobie tego przez całe życie." Po upływie niespełna godziny szum wodospadu stał się zupełnie wyraźny, a z rzechotania żab Staś domyślił się, że już jest blisko szczerku, na którym strzelał poprzednio wodne ptactwo. Przy blasku księżyca rozpoznał nawet z dala stojące nad nim drzewa. Teraz należało zachować więcej czujności, rozlew ów bowiem tworzył zarazem wodopój, do którego wszelki zwierz okoliczny musiał koniecznie przychodzić, gdyż gdzie indziej brzegi rzeki były strome i mało dostępne. Ale było już późno i drapieżcy poukrywali się widocznie po nocnych łowach w skalistych jaskiniach. Koń chrapał trochę, wietrząc niedawne ślady lwów czy też panter, jednakże Staś przejechał szczęśliwie i w chwilę później ujrzał na wysokim cyplu czarną wielką sylwetkę "Krakowa". Pierwszy raz w Afryce miał takie uczucie, jakby przyjechał do domu. Liczył, że zastanie wszystkich śpiących, ale liczył bez Saby, który począł szczekać tak, że mógłby pobudzić nawet umarłych. Kali znalazł się także w jednej chwili przed drzewem i zawołał: - Bwana kubwa na koniu! W głosie jego było jednak więcej radości niż zdziwienia, gdyż tak wierzył w potęgę Stasia, że gdyby ów był nawet stworzył konia, czarny chłopak jeszcze nie byłby bardzo zdziwiony. Ale ponieważ radość objawia się u Murzynów śmiechem, więc jął bić się dłońmi po biodrach i śmiać się jak szalony. - Spętaj tego konia - rzekł Staś - zdejmij z niego zapasy, napal ognia i zagotuj wody. Po czym wszedł do drzewa. Nel rozbudziła się także i poczęła go wołać. Staś odchyliwszy płócienną ścianę ujrzał przy świetle kaganka jej bladą twarz i białe chude rączki leżące na pledzie, którym była przykryta. - Jak się czujesz, mała? - spytał wesoło. - Dobrze, i spałam mocno, póki mnie nie rozbudził Saba. Ale czemu ty nie śpisz? - Bom wyjeżdżał. - Dokąd? - Do apteki. - Do apteki? - Tak. Po chininę. Dziewczynce nie smakowały wprawdzie mocno proszki chininy, które brała poprzednio, ale ponieważ uważała je za niezawodne lekarstwo na wszystkie choroby na świecie, więc westchnęła i rzekła: - Ja wiem, że ty już nie masz chininy. Staś podniósł ku kagankowi jeden ze słoików i zapytał z dumą i radością: - A to co? Nel nie chciała oczom wierzyć, on zaś mówił pośpiesznie, cały rozpromieniony: - Będziesz teraz zdrowa! Zaraz sporą dozę owinę w skórę świeżej figi i musisz to połknąć, a czym zapijesz, to się pokaże. Czego tak patrzysz na mnie jak na zielonego kota?... tak! mam drugi słoik. Dostałem oba od białego człowieka, którego obóz leży stąd o cztery mile. Od niego wracam. Nazywa się Linde i jest ranny; jednakże dał mi dużo dobrych rzeczy. Wróciłem na koniu, ale do niego szedłem piechotą. Myślisz, że to przyjemnie iść w nocy przez dżunglę? Brr! Drugi raz za nic bym nie poszedł, chyba żeby znów chodziło o chininę! Tak mówiąc opuścił zdumioną dziewczynkę, sam zaś udał się do "męskiego przedziału", wybrał z zapasu fig najmniejszą, wydrążył ją i nasypał w środek chininy, uważając, by doza nie była większa od tych proszków, które dostał w Chartumie. Potem wyszedł z drzewa, zasypał herbaty do naczynia z wodą i wrócił z lekarstwem do Nel. A ona rozmyślała przez ten czas o wszystkim, co się stało. Była ogromnie ciekawa, co to za człowiek ten biały? skąd się Staś o nim dowiedział? czy on do nich przyjdzie i czy będą podróżowali dalej razem? Nie wątpiła teraz, że skoro Staś dostał chininy, to ona wyzdrowieje. Ależ ten Staś... poszedł sobie w nocy przez dżunglę, jak gdyby nic! Nel, pomimo całego podziwu dla niego, uważała dotychczas, nie zastanawiając się zresztą nad tym długo, że wszystko, co on dla niej robi, to rozumie się samo przez się, albowiem jest to prosta rzecz, że starszy chłopiec opiekuje się młodszą dziewczynką. Jednakże teraz przyszło jej do główki, że bez jego opieki byłaby dawno zginęła, że on o nią dba ogromnie, że dogadza jej i broni tak, jak żaden inny chłopiec w jego wieku i nie chciałby, i nie umiał - więc wielka wdzięczność wezbrała w jej małym sercu. Toteż gdy Staś wszedł znowu i pochylił się nad nią z lekarstwem, zarzuciła mu swe cienkie ramionka na szyję i uściskała go serdecznie: - Stasiu, ty jesteś dla mnie bardzo dobry. On zaś odpowiedział: - A dla kogoż mam być dobry? A to doskonałe! Weź oto lekarstwo! Jednakże rad był bardzo, gdyż oczy błyszczały mu z zadowolenia, i z wielką znów radością i dumą zawołał zwróciwszy się do otworu: - Mea! a teraz podaj bibi herbatę! ---- Rozdział 32